Kozoumaru Sasuke
|-|Ares no Tenbin= |-|Orion no Kokuin= |-|Super Wild Kozoumaru= Summary Kozoumaru Sasuke (Basile Hardy in English) is a forward for Inakuni Raimon in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, In Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin, after he wasn't selected as a member of Inazuma Japan, he went to training in the mountain, and later becomes a forward for Inazuma Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely higher | At least High 7-C, most likely higher, much higher when amped Name: Kozoumaru Sasuke, Basile Hardy (English dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Forward, No.11 (Inakuni Raimon), No. 21 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) Powers and Abilities: |-|Ares no Tenbin=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Projection (Most Hissatsus are energy-based), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Pseudo-Flight, Duplication |-|Orion no Kokuin=All previous powers likely enhanced, Statistics Amplification and Superhuman Speed when amped (Can increase more capability and speed), Earth Manipulation, Wild animals assists alongside the shoot "Over Cyclone" Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Comparable or superior to other soccer players from Original series, able to break Ares Endou's Fujin Rajin with Victory Line and break Ares Desarm's Drill Smasher with Hokkyoku Guma 2gou. Provides at least 1/2 of the power for Bakunetsu Storm and Counter Drive and at least 1/3 for Hokkyoku Guma 2gou, Meteor Drop and Victory Line) | At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Should be stronger than before), much higher when amped (Able to shoot Gouenji's "Last Resort" which he spent few months to complete this hissatsu) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Comparable or superior to other soccer players from Original Series) | At least Supersonic+, much higher when amped Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher | At least Large Town Class, most likely higher, much higher when amped Durability: ''' At least '''Large Town level, most likely higher | At least Large Town level, most likely higher, much higher when amped Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several hundred metres with soccer kicks and Hissatsu Techniques. Standard Equipment: Soccer ball Intelligence: Skilled sports player Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Switch On!: In Inazuma Elven Orion no Kokuin, after he complete his own training, he performs "Super Wild" mode, which unlashes his hidden potential, increase more capability and speed, make he able to use Over Cyclone and Last Resort. Solo Hissatsu *'From Ares no Tenbin' **'Fire Tornado:' Gouenji's signature shoot which Kozoumaru copied this shoot, The user jumps up and spins from left to right while their legs are surrounded by a fire vortex and the ball floats near them. When the user gets high enough, their body is already in a horizontal position and the fire gathers in their left foot. The user then sets the ball a blaze as they kick it forward. The ball is followed by a stream of fire. When used in the remastered version the fire that surrounds the feet are more 'sparkly' and the ball is covered with an energy orb. **'Hidaruma Bakunetsudan:' His signature shoot, The user first kicks the ball in the air. The user then stomps on the ground, out of which fire emerges. They jump up in the air, spinning with fire around them. At the top of their flight, the user comes down on the ball, while spinning fast. The fire becomes intense and the ball is launched towards the goal, with a demon-like face on the ball. *'From Orion no Kokuin' **'Over Cyclone:' The first version of Last Resort, The first pose is the same with Last Resort, but the difference is the user produces an azure aura and summoning a waterfall scape. The user kicks the ball upwards then kicks the ball again sideways, producing an azure cyclone around the ball. The user kicks the ball using both feet and intensively charging before landing into the field. After the user lands the ball into the field with an azure cyclone, a wild bear is summoned and charges through the goal following the ball. Afterwards, a few other wild animals, including an eagle, antelope, and fox, follow, rampaging through the goal together with the azure cycloned ball. **'Last Resort:' One of the strongest shoot which original user is Gouenji, The user spreads his arms and charges a massively energy ball above the user's head, then jumps up and does an overhead kick to the ball to send it downward to the ground, before the user quickly moves close to it and uses his left leg to do a low reverse roundhouse kick to spin a ball, then jumps up to close the ball and kick a ball, delivers a powerful purple-colored shoot which manipulates rocks to create dragon-like shaped, towards the goal and crushes anyone who hinders it. Combination Hissatsu *'From Ares no Tenbin' **'Hokkyoku Guma 2gou:' A combination shoot hissatsu with Asuto and Norika, The three users stand together and summon a giant polar bear, that comes crashing in. The polar bear roars and grabs the ball in its mouth. The ball freezes and the three users flip in the air to kick it at the same time towards the goal. **'Meteor Drop:' A combination hissatsu with Asuto and Hiura. Hiura sends both Asuto and Kozoumaru who held a ball upward from the ground with his both legs, Kozoumaru launches up from Asuto in aerial to move upward more, before does a overhead kick a powerful shoot toward the goal. **'Bakunetsu Storm:' A combination shoot hissatsu by Asuto used his Shining Bird to chain it with Kozoumaru's Fire Tornado to form the Override, creating the powerful Bakunetsu Storm **'Counter Drive:' A combination shoot hissatsu with Asuto, The two users run towards the ball with speed then both powerfully kick the ball at the same time on each side of the ball. As the shot pushes the users back, they use that momentum to then shoot the ball back the other way with a grey metallic beam behind it. **'Victory Line:' A combination shoot hissatsu with Kozoumaru and Tatsumi, The three users kick the ball to each other while standing in a triangle. This creates a whirlwind, which takes the users and the ball up. Inside the whirlwind, the users kick the ball. When the energy of the kick has gone around the ball, they kick the ball out of the whirlwind with triple color rays. The three rays collide and then go right, left and center of the goal. Key: Ares no Tenbin | Orion no Kokuin Gallery Kozoumaru Sasuke all hissatsus| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Athletes Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Speedsters Category:Teenagers Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Tier 7